Because Of Falling In Love Song
by babyeoli
Summary: Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol, bagaimana jika karena sebuah lagu bisa menyatukan mereka? nih mungkin summary sama yg didalem cerita beda, owe gk bisa bikin summary TT TT


**Because Of Falling In Love Song**

Author : Babyeoli

Tittle : Because Of Falling In Love Song

Cast : ChanBaek, beberapa member EXO, Hyoyeon SNSD

Genre : Comedy, romance, humor, Genderswitch(GS)

Ratting : T

WARNING : GS (GenderSwitc), typo(s), dll

Genderswitch!

Kalau ga suka baca yang beginian jangan baca

No bash

No plagiarism

No siders

School Of Performing Art (SOPA)

"Kyungsoo!"

"ya ampun Baek, kau ini sebenarnya yeoja apa bukan sih? Masih pagi juga sudah teriak-teriak! Mau apa kau?"

"ya! Kau menghancurkan kesenanganku Soo, aku ini sedang senang sekali karena Chan-YEOL! AKH! DIA MAKIN TAMPAN SEKALI TUHAN!"

Byun Baekhyun atau kita biasa memanggilnya Baekhyun itu adalah yeoja yang berteriak dengan keras dan tidak elite plus suara melengkingnya itu merupakan satu dari yeoja yang menyukai, oh! Mungkin kita ralat saja kalimat "menyukai" itu menjadi "mencintai" seorang namja yang terlihat keren, kece, manly nan gentle bernama Park Chanyeol itu, padahal sudah semua teman-temannya memberi tau kalau si Chanyeol itu idiot, aneh, tidak keren sama sekali, tetapi ya mungkin dasarnya si Baekhyun saja yang sudah ke racunan pesonanya si Chanyeol. Jadi, semua ucapan teman-temannya dia anggap angin lalu, okay kita balik kecerita lagi bro~

"Soo, kau lihat model rambut barunya itu? Dia makin tampan, Soo!" ucap Baekhyun histeris dengan mengguncangkan kedua bahu Kyungsoo itu, yeoja bermata bulat itu juga sebenarnya tau kalau Chanyeol itu makin tampan dengan model rambut barunya itu, tapi perhatiannya tadi itu tertuju pada namja sok sexy berjalan disamping Chanyeol tadi

"hey, kau ini mendengarkanku tidak sih? Soo? Ya! Kau pasti tidak mendengarkanku dan malah melihat kearah namja sok sexy itu! KYUNGSOO!"

"hey, Kai itu memang sexy tau! Kau saja yang hanya melihat Chanyeol yang idiotnya diluar jangkauan otak manusia biasa!"

Twitch

Kalau ini komik, sudah pasti terpampang dengan jelas ada persimpangan jalan didahi Baekhyun itu karena mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo tadi, Kyungsoo yang sadar kalau ucapannya tadi itu terlalu masuk dan menusuk dihati Baekhyun langsung tutup mulut dan mengambil langkah seribu dengan beralasan kepada teman-temannya "sudah pukul 7, aku akan memanggil Jung seongsaenim" sedangkan Baekhyun?

"KYUNGSOO KAU JANGAN LARI!"

"AMPUN BAEKHYUN!"

Kita singkat waktu saja tentang pertengkaran mereka bro~ LANGSUNG KE JAM PULANG

TEMPAT LATIHAN PELAJARAN TAMBAHAN DANCE

"hey, Baek, kita tadi diberi perintah oleh Hyoyeon sunbae untuk menampilkan dance khusus girlband saat pentas seni bulan depan" kata Luhan, yeoja berwajah boneka itu terlihat bingung

"apa? Girlband? Aliran danceku kan Hip Hop, sunbae itu bagaimana sih!? Mau membuatku stress? Oh ini gila Luhan" Yixing, yeoja berdimple itu seperti menguap karena perintah sunbaenya itu

"lalu, kata sunbae, kita juga tidak boleh menolak" tambah Kyungsoo

"oh! My! Aku tidak mau! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Yixing tetap berapi-api dan tidak mau

"aku mau!" jawab Baekhyun dengan semangat

Sontak ketiga pasang mata tertuju pada Baekhyun

PLAK!

"aduh! Sakit! Jiejie gila! Dahiku sakit!" ucap Baekhyun dengan mengusap dahinya yang sedikit merah karena ulah Yixing

"aku masih sehat tau! Kau saja yang gila menyetujui ide aneh sunbae berwajah mengerikan itu!" ucap Yixing yang masih berkobar amarah

"sudahlah, memang kita mau pakai dance apa?" Tanya Luhan

"aku usul ne? tapi jangan disemprot ne?" Tanya Kyungsoo meyakinkan dan semua mengangguk

"kita pakai punya 2ne1" kata Kyungsoo

Semua terdiam, memang sih ruang dance sedang ramai karena ada teman-teman namja dan yeoja yang lainnya sedang dance

"2ne1 yang apa? I'm the best?" Tanya Yixing

"kita pakai Fire?" Tanya Luhan juga

"eh, kan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu rilis single baru, apa namanya Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"falling in love, Soo" jawab Baekhyun

"ne, itu, kalau tidak salah aku punya videonya, sebentar" kata Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengambil laptopnya lalu membuka videonya, setelah selesai melihat videonya, mereka berempat berfikir dan melihat kearah Yixing yang terlihat sedikit stress karena aliran dancenya yang paling berbeda

"aku mau" jawab Yixing

"benarkah itu Yixing? Kau mau dance girlband?" Tanya Luhan sedikit tidak percaya

"ne, aku mau" jawab Yixing

Lirik sedikit kelompok namja situ yuk, daritadi kita hanya melihat dan mengamati yeoja saja, sekarang kita ganti pemandangan, cekidot!

"hey, Chanyeol"

"ne, ada apa Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Kris yang tadi memanggilnya

"kau suka 2ne1 kan?" Tanya Kris dengan yakin

"ne, memang kenapa? Ada apa? Ada 2ne1 kah? Atau ada Sadara noona? Mana? Mana?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit hyper

"ish, kau ini! bukan! Aku tadi mendengar sekumpulan 4 yeoja diseberang itu berbincang tentang 2ne1" jelas Kris

"lalu?" Tanya Chanyeol balik

"kudengar, mereka akan mengcover dance yang dari lagu terbaru 2ne1-"

"FALLING IN LOVE KAN KRIS!? IYA KAN? BENARKAH? SIAPA YANG JADI SANDARA NOONA!? AYO KITA TANYAKAN PADA MEREKA KRIS!"

*Mak! Nih orang seleranya mungkin realnya gk kayak gini ye? Tapi karena owe bikin sedikit lebay jadi ma'ap ye readers yang baca kalo phyromaniacs, Chanyeol owe nistain dikit disini, owe juga phyromaniacs kok, jadi owe gk keberatan kalo nistain bang Dobi yg penting standart aja kalo ngenistain bias owe yang cute ini* kemon! Balik keceritanyaaa~!

Chanyeol yang tidak kenal rasa malu langsung saja berlari kearah Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan tentang 2ne1 tadi

SKIP

Pentas Seni

"Baek, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Yixing

"ne, aku sudah siap unni, kajja" jawab Baekhyun dengan mantap

DUK DUK DUK *backsound gagal*

"okay semuanya, Karena tadi kita sempat ishoma, istirahat sholat dan makan, maka dari itu sekarang ada pertunjukan baru dari kelas dance kita, kita sambut copy paste dari 2ne1, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Luhan! Dengan lagu Falling in Love!"

*ma'ap kalo lebay*

Chanyeol yang mendengar 2ne1 langsung maju dan melihat dengan antusias

Touch me over here  
Touch me touch me over there  
Touch me over here  
Touch me over there  
Touch me over here  
Touch me touch me over there  
Touch touch touch  
Yeah yeah

Chanyeol melihat dengan antusias dan mulai meneliti siapakah yang mengambil part milik Sandara, ternyata Baekhyun lah yang mengambil part milik Sandara

I keep falling in love, falling in love  
Neoman bomyeon nae maeumi oh oh oh oh  
Falling in love falling in love  
Neol gatgosipeo na eotteokhae boy

[Bom] Falling in love falling in love  
Neoman bomyeon nae maeumi oh oh oh oh  
Falling in love falling in love  
Neol gatgosipeo na eotteokhae boy

Touch me over here  
Touch me touch me over there  
Touch me over here  
Touch me over there  
Touch me over here  
Touch me touch me over there  
Touch touch touch  
Yeah yeah

Chanyeol tidak berkedip sama sekali melihat dance dan wajah Baekhyun yang menurut Chanyeol "imutnya"

TBC

Hai hai readers yang udah baca, gimana ceritanya? Ga jelas ya? Alurnya kecepetan ya? Sebenarnya mau bikin drabble tapi malah jadi ff,, kalau reviewnya gk mendukung buat owe, owe bakal hapus nih ff, jadi review ya? Gomawo *bow


End file.
